


We need each other more than we thought

by CheekyTori



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTori/pseuds/CheekyTori
Summary: Jughead has a crush on Archie. Veronica is in love with Betty.  Jughead and Veronica team up to make Archie and Betty jealous, and they end up fake dating, not realizing they aren’t the only ones. (Jeronica Fake dating Archeryl fake dating side Choni Side Betty/Reggie)





	1. Chapter one: I have a plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story I'm posting on here! Let me know what you think!

It’s official. Veronica is an idiot. How could she be so clueless? Thinking Betty would actually chose her over her stupid boyfriend Reggie. She slammed her locker door shut, when she was approached by Archie. 

‘’Ronnie, what’s wrong?’’ The boy asked. 

‘’Nothing don’t worry about it Archiekins,’’ Veronica said, trying her best not to sound angry or hurt.

He lifted his eyebrows up, not believing her. ‘’Anyways, Cheryl is wondering if you are coming back to the Vixens?’’ 

Veronica groaned, ‘’Ugh I keep telling her I’m not coming back!’’

‘’Hey, hey don’t shoot the messenger,’’ Archie raised his hands as if he surrenders. 

‘’Sorry, Archie,’’ They heard behind them. 

‘’V isn’t coming back so go tell your girlfriend that,’’ Betty walked up the duo. Cheryl and Archie started dating a few months back.

Archie chuckled a little bit, ‘’Whatever just know I’ll be the one who ends up in trouble,’’ 

‘’Well that’s not our problem you’re the one who decided to date her,’’ Veronica shot back playfully.

Archie flipped her off with a smirk. 

Betty laughed, ‘’Alright you two play nice,’’ 

An awkward silence fell between the three. Betty shifted uncomfortably, as Veronica played with the hem of her dress nervously. 

‘’Well I’ll see you guys later,’’ Betty looked at Veronica with puppy dog eyes. 

Archie turned to Veronica, ‘’What’s going on with you two?’’

‘’Don’t worry about it Archie. We’ll be fine,’’ at least Veronica hoped they would be. 

‘’Okay, but if you need someone to talk to just come find me,’’ 

‘’Thanks, Arch’’ 

As Archie walked away she noticed one Jughead Jones in her perifils. He was watching Archie walk away with the saddest look she’s ever seen him wear, and that’s saying something considering it’s Jughead who always looks sad. 

‘’Looks like he might be going through the same thing as me,’’ Veronica thought to herself. 

She walked over to him, cautiously. 

‘’Jughead,’’ She simply said. 

He turned to look at her, and the sad look was switched over to a scowl. ‘’What do you want Lodge?’’ He said.

‘’Would you like to come with me to Pops after school?’’ She didn’t mean to say that, but once she said it, she was glad she did. 

Jughead looked at her like she just asked him to help her hide a dead body, ‘’Uh,’’ 

Before he could answer she said, ‘’Great I’ll see you after school!’’ She ran off to her next class. 

The boy just stood there stunned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, the two unlikely duo walked into Pops, and sat down at a booth. 

‘’Uhm Veronica, why did you ask me to come here with you? If it’s to pay me back for what I did for you this afternoon you don’t need t-’’ Veronica cut him off. 

‘’That’s not why I asked you here. Though I have been meaning to tell you thank you for that,’’ 

-Flashback-

Veronica ran into the breakroom crying. She had just told Betty her feelings for her. Betty said she loved her too, but couldn’t leave Reggie. It wouldn’t be right, she had stated.

‘’The hell it wouldn’t be right!’’ Veronica said to herself as she down the wall with her knees to her chest. 

She heard the door opened and nearly jumped. Seeing it was Jughead, she wasn’t too concerned about the fact that she was crying. 

Jughead noticed her and stopped what he was doing. ‘’Are you okay?’’ He asked genuinely concerned for the girl.

‘’I will be,’’ She answered. At least she hoped she would be. 

The tall boy walked over to her, and sat down next to her. He opened up his backpack and pulled out some tissues. He handed them over to the girl. 

She took them. ‘’You didn’t have to do that,’’ She said. 

‘’I know. But I wanted to,’’ He told her. 

They sat in silence for a minute. 

‘’I should get going,’’ He said to her. Before he exited he turned around. ‘’I hope you feel better,’’ and with that, he exited. 

-Flashback over-

‘’You don’t have to. I would have done that for anybody no matter how they treated me in the past,’’ Jughead stated. ‘’If you didn’t ask me here for that then for what?’’ 

‘’Look I don’t know how to put this lightly, but…’’ She stopped. ‘’I know,’’

‘’Know what?’’ Jughead asked her.

She leaned in closer to him. ‘’I saw you staring at him,’’

Jughead made a face of confusion, ‘’Staring at who?’’ 

‘’Look, I saw you staring at Archie today. You need to be more careful,’’ 

The boy grew nervous. ‘’I I w-wasn’t Veronica,’’ He stuttered.

‘’Jones, I caught you red handed. You were staring right at him,’’ Her voice grew soft, ‘’Look, I’m not here to make fun of you, or anything, I promise,’’ 

The boy saw the sincere look on her face. He didn’t know what it was but he believed the girl when she said that. 

Jughead’s stare softened. ‘’You’re right. I do like Archie. But I don’t understand how it’s any of your business Lodge,’’ 

‘’Because we play on the same team. I love Betty. So I know what you’re going through. I feel we could help each other,’’ 

‘’Help each other how?’’ Jughead asked, interested. 

‘’Help each other get the ones we want, I have a plan,’’ Veronica smiled. 

‘’A plan? What kind of plan?’’

‘’Well it’s not quite ready yet,’’ 

‘’And you think us teaming up together will help?’’ The boy shook his head. 

‘’Yes! Us hanging out together will get them to notice us. I mean how often do we hang out?’’ 

‘’Never,’’ Jughead replied. 

‘’Exactly! So if we team up they’ll notice us,’’ Veronica smirked. 

Jughead nodded his head, ‘’I like the way you think Lodge,’’ 

‘’But first things first, You have to actually put me on the newspaper team,’’ 

‘’What? Why?’’ The boy asked. 

‘’Because if I am it’ll give us an excuse to hang out more,’’ Veronica rolled her eyes. 

‘’Okay. I do need a little help with it since Betty quit,’’ 

‘’Alright then. It’s settled. Meet me in front of the school tomorrow morning,’’


	2. Chapter two: First plan

Jughead stood in front of the school waiting for Veronica. 

‘’Jones,’’ He heard behind him. 

‘’Lodge,’’ He replied back. ‘’Why did you have me meet you in front of the school?’’

‘’So we can walk in together. Make it look like we’re friends, yeah?’’ 

‘’I guess,’’ Jughead shrugged. 

The two started up the steps of the school together. ‘’So, I have an article to work on. You’re helping since you’re on the newspaper now,’’ Jughead told her. 

‘’Count me in’’ 

‘’After school?’’ Jughead asked. 

‘’Yeah. My house.’’ Veronica smiled. 

‘’Uh what’s going on here?’’ Betty asked as she approached the duo. 

‘’Oh nothing. Jughead and I just ran into each other in front of the school. So we walked in together,’’ Veronica explained. 

‘’But, you guys like barely acknowledge each other,’’ 

‘’I wouldn’t say barely,’’ Jughead replied. 

‘’Oh, Jughead I’ve been meaning to ask you about getting my spot back on the newspaper?’’ Betty smiled. 

‘’Oh there’s no need, I replaced you,’’ 

‘’What? With who?’’ Her face fell. 

‘’Me,’’ Veronica replied. 

‘’V? You’re my replacement?’’ 

‘’Well, I needed somebody Betty, and Veronica is actually an amazing writer. So I asked her. Please don’t be mad at her,’’ Jughead plead.

‘’Since when do you defend her?’’ Betty crossed her arms.

‘’I uh-’’ before he could answer Veronica interrupted. 

‘’Betty, you’re not mad at me are you?’’ Veronica asked with a pouty face.

Betty sighed. ‘’No I’m not V, if Jug needed you then he needed you. I understand,’’ She smiled. ‘’But I do need to talk to you about something,’’   
Veronica looked over at Jughead. 

‘’Go ahead, I need to go meet up with Kevin anyway. But I’ll see you after school though?’’ Jughead added in to make Betty jealous.

‘’Of course Jones, see ya later!’’ Veronica waved.

‘’After school?’’ Betty raised an eyebrow.

‘’Oh yeah we have to work on a piece for the newspaper. It’s nothing. Anyways,’’ She brushed it off. ‘’What did you want to talk to me about B?’’ 

‘’I miss you. I know you told me you were in love with me and stuff. But I don’t want it to end our friendship,’’ 

‘’It won’t Betty. I just need a little break. You’re still the B to my V,’’ 

Betty smiled. ‘’Good. I was so afraid that I might’ve ruined our friendship,’’ She looked down sadly.

‘’Oh no, Betty. It’s not you, it’s me. I’m the one who caught the stupid feelings, and thought it would be a good idea to tell you,’’

‘’Oh Veronica. I’m glad you told me. I don’t want any secrets between us,’’ Betty leaned in to hug her. 

Veronica smiled at the contact. ‘’Of course B. No secrets between us,’’ except for the one where I use Jughead to make you jealous.

‘’Well I gotta get to first period,’’ Betty walked off.

‘’See ya B,’’ Veronica called out sadly. 

In math class that day she gets a text from Jughead.

Weirdo Jones- 11:10 am  
What did Betty want to talk to you about?

Veronica- 11:13 am  
She wanted to make sure everything was okay with us after I told her my feelings. 

Weirdo Jones- 11:17 am  
Oh. Did you see her face when she saw us together? It was like a mixture of confusion and jealous. 

Veronica- 11:21 am  
Ikr? She was totally jealous I was hanging out with you. I feel bad for taking her spot tho -sad face emoji-

Weirdo Jones- 11:23 am  
I know, I feel kinda bad too. Do you maybe want to eat lunch together?

Veronica- 11:24 am  
Sure. It would definitely help our plan. Plus it’s not SO bad hanging out with you -crying laughing emoji-

Weirdo Jones- 11:26 am  
Right back at ya princess -stick out tongue emoji-

The school bell rang dismissing the kids for lunch. 

Veronica- 11:31 am  
Meet ya in the caf?

Weirdo Jones- 11:31 am  
Sure. 

Veronica and Jughead met in the cafeteria and got their food together. 

From afar Cheryl and Archie were watching. 

‘’That’s a weird image,’’ Cheryl stated. 

‘’I know. Ronnie and Jug never hang out together,’’ Archie shook his head. He didn’t get it.

‘’Well, apparently the two seem to be very close. Jughead replaced me with V on the newspaper,’’ Betty added as she sat down. 

‘’Are you serious, Bets?’’ The red-haired boy asked. 

‘’Is that why she doesn't want to come back to the team?,’’ Cheryl added hopefully. 

‘’I don’t know, Cheryl,’’ Betty shrugged, ‘’Both me and Archie tried to talk to her about it but she keeps saying no,’’ 

‘’Well, can you maybe try again?’’ the redhead beauty pleaded. ‘’I need her on the team, it isn’t the same,’’ 

‘’I agree, but she’ll probably say the same thing,’’

‘’Please, Betty?’’ 

The blonde sighed, ‘’Okay fine, I’ll try one more time,’’

‘’Yay!’’ Cheryl said excitedly. Archie laughed a little bit at his girlfriend. 

‘’So, Betty where’s Reggie?’’ Archie asked. 

‘’Oh, He had to go to a tutoring session for some test,’’ The girl answered a little upset. 

‘’What do you think they’re talking about?’’ Jughead asked the raven-haired girl. 

‘’No clue. I can’t tell this far away,’’ 

‘’Maybe, we should walk over there?’’

‘’No! They have to acknowledge us,’’ 

‘’Ronnie, I don’t think it’s working very well, we should probably just stop it all together,’’

‘’Jug no, it’s only day one! Who knows what’ll happen next?’’

The emo boy sighed, ‘’Fine. But I still think we should go over there,’’ 

Veronica shook her head slightly, ‘’Alright. Let’s try it,’’

The pair picked up their lunches and made their way to where Archie, Betty, and Cheryl were sitting. 

‘’Hey guys, mind if we sit?’’ Veronica asked. 

Archie looked so perplexed he was almost frozen. 

‘’Uh yeah, sure,’’ Betty forced a smile. 

‘’Why do you look so shocked, Arch?’’ Jughead asked with a smirk. 

‘’It’s just you guys never hang out. It’s a little weird,’’

The girl scoffed, ‘’Why does everyone say that? Has it not occurred to you that I’ve only been at this school for a year. I barely got to know Jug last year, but we have more classes together and stuff so we got to know each other a little better,’’ It wasn’t all a lie. She did barely know Jughead last year, plus she was kinda starting to like the little weirdo. 

‘’Woah Veronica, no need to go all hulk on us,’’ Cheryl said. ‘’But now that you’re here, me and Betty would like to talk to you about something,’’ 

‘’Oh? And what is that?’’ The girl smiled. 

‘’V, it just isn’t the same without you on the team. Both me and Cheryl agree. Will you please come back?’’

The girls smile fell. ‘’You want me to come back?’’

‘’Of course,’’ she smiled.

‘’Oh please Veronica I need you,’’ The redhead gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

‘’Cheryl, I don’t know. It was fun, but I have the school newspaper to think about now,’’ 

‘’I figured it out last year,’’ Betty added. 

‘’Guys, I don’t know alright? Can everybody please get off me?’’ Veronica tenses, as she felt she was being ganged up on. 

‘’Ronnie, it’s okay. Relax,’’ Jughead rubbed her back. 

‘’Ronnie?’’ Archie questioned.

‘’Okay seriously, what is going on with you two?! Are you guys dating or something?’’ Betty stared at Veronica with ice cold eyes.

Veronica and Jughead looked at each other. They never even thought of that plan. Veronica smirked. Jughead eyes grew wider like he was begging her to not to do it. 

‘’Yes. We are,’’ She placed her hand on top of his. 

Archie got up and flead the table.


	3. Chapter three: Are you kidding me?!

‘’Veronica Lodge!’’ Jughead shouted as they walked out of the cafeteria. ‘’Do you know what you just did?!’’ He grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking. 

‘’Yes Jug, I do. Us dating would make them super jealous! Did you not see Archie flea? And Betty’s face?’’ 

‘’I don’t care Ron! I don’t wanna date you,’’ He couldn’t believe his friend. 

‘’We’re obviously not gonna be really dating. We’ll be fake dating, duh’’

‘’Veronica, have you lost your damn mind! We can’t fake date!’’ Jughead was getting more furious as time went on. 

‘’Why not? It works Jughead. Please?’’ Veronica gave her signature pout.

Jughead sighed and lifted his head back, ‘’No embarrassing pet names alright?’’ 

Veronica squealed as jumped to hug him with her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. 

‘’Alright enough of that,’’ He blushed. He wasn’t big on public affection, even if it was to make someone jealous. 

Veronica let go, ‘’I promise this won’t be weird!’’ the girl said excitedly. 

‘’Yeah, I don’t think there’s a way around that Ronnie,’’ Jughead replied as he started walking towards class.

‘’We’re still on for after school right?’’

‘’Yeah but maybe at my house. I’m not ready to deal with your parents when they find out I’m your ‘boyfriend’’ 

‘’And you think your dad will have a better reaction?’’ Veronica inquired.

‘’Probably. He’s been asking me about my love life since I was 12. He’ll just be happy I finally have somebody. Even if it is you,’’   
The boy jokes. 

‘’You should feel lucky you have me, Jones,’’ 

Jughead chuckled, ‘’We’ll see princess,’’ 

‘’Hey, if you get to use pet names. Than so do I!’’

‘’I didn’t say no pet names, I said no embarrassing ones,’’ 

‘’So I can call you Puddin Pop?’’ Veronica smirked, knowing it would bother the boy.

‘’What? No. Please don’t ever call me that in your life,’’ They stopped in front of the girl’s class. 

She laughed, ‘’I was just yanking your chain, but fear not Jug. You will get a pet name,’’

‘’Can’t wait,’’ He rolled his eyes playfully.

‘’Well I’ll see you after school,’’ She leaned up and kissed his cheek again. 

Archie and Betty we’re watching from afar. Something boiling down in the pit of their stomachs.

‘’I can’t believe it, right after what she just told me she starts dating him!’’ Betty yelled. 

‘’What did she tell you?” Archie asked confused. 

Betty realized what she just said, ‘’Uh nothing. It’s not important Archie,’’ 

‘’I don’t know why Jughead’s even dating her,’’ Archie said a little disgusted. ‘’He always said girls like that weren’t his type,’’ 

‘’Well obviously he lied!’’ Betty said as she flew her hands up dramatically. 

‘’Let’s not dwell on it anymore. We have to get class,’’ Archie started walking away. Betty followed still glaring at Jughead and Veronica from afar.


	4. Chapter Four: Not the only ones faking it

‘’You promise you won’t make fun of my house?’’

‘’Jones, who do you take me for?’’ Veronica shook her head. ‘’I don’t care where you live, you’re my ‘boyfriend’’ 

Jughead made a playful disgusted face, ‘’Ugh don’t remind me,’’ 

‘’Please like I’m thrilled to be dating you,’’ Veronica shot back at him playfully. 

The two continued to walk to the sunnyside trailer park. 

‘’Ugh,’’ Veronica groaned. ‘’If I would’ve known we were walking I would not have worn heels,’’

The boy scoffed, ‘’When do you not ever wear heels, Veronica?’’ He shook his head. ‘’Besides we’re almost there,’’

‘’Don’t make fun of me Torombolo,’’ She smiled sweetly. ‘’I can make your life a living hell,’’

‘’Torombolo?’’ Jughead asked

‘’Yeah it means Jughead in spanish,’’ The girl responded as if he should know that. 

‘’Oh wow,’’ He laughed. ‘’Real creative!’’

‘’What?! It’s not like anyone who doesn’t speak Spanish is gonna know!’’ 

They finally arrived at the sunnyside trailer park. 

‘’No I hate it, come up with something else!’’ He walked up the stairs to his mobile home. 

‘’Nope, you are now Torombolo!’’ She giggled. 

They entered the house.

It was a one bedroom with a big living and a kitchen trailer. It was sorta messy, it’s been a few weeks since Jughead cleaned. 

‘’Sorry it’s sort of a mess,’’ The boy said embarrassingly. ‘’I know it’s not as nice as the Pembroke but-’’

‘’No I like it!’’ Veronica answered a little too excitedly to make it believable. 

‘’You don’t have to lie Ronnie, I know it isn’t the greatest,’’

‘’No but at least you have somewhere to live,’’ She smiled sheepishly. 

Jughead laughed, ‘’Yeah I guess, sit anywhere you like. You want something to drink?’’

‘’Sure, thanks,’’ 

~~~~~

‘’Archie!!’’ Cheryl yelled as she speed walked to catch up to him.

‘’What, Cheryl?’’ He snapped still upset about what happened at lunch.

‘’Do not talk to me like that!’’ She crossed her arms. ‘’What the hell was that at lunch?’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ He rolled his eyes. 

‘’You’re supposed to be MY boyfriend, remember?’’ She groaned. ‘’How stupid are you?! It has to be believable that we’re together, and you running off after finding out Jones is dating Veronica is not how to do it,’’ 

‘’What do you expect me to do Cheryl?!’’ 

She ignored his question, ‘’Did you see me run off when Toni and Peaches started dating? No! Because I’m supposed to be ‘straight’ and so are you! We’re supposed to be together!’’ 

‘’Okay, I get it!’’ Archie yelled. He doesn’t need this right now. Especially after finding out his crush was dating one of his best friends. 

Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him. 

‘’Look Arch I know it’s hard okay?’’ the redhead girl responded, her voice cracking with sadness. 

‘’And I don’t mean to yell at you, or come down hard on you, okay?’’ She pulled away. The boy could see her eyes shining with tears. ‘’I’m just scared,’’

‘’I know you are, C,’’ He grabbed her hand. ‘’And I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to react that way, it was just an impulse reaction,’’ 

‘’I understand, but you can’t act that way if you want this to seem real,’’   
He nodded, ‘’I know,’’ 

~~~~~~  
‘’Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner, Veronica? There’s enough for three,’’ FP offered. 

‘’No thanks, Mr Jones, I told my parents I would be home for dinner, maybe another time,’’ she smiled at him. 

‘’Absolutely, be safe you two!’’ He called out after them. 

‘’Wow, you’re dad seems to like me,’’ Veronica stated. 

‘’I know, and we haven’t told him we’re ‘dating’ yet,’’ Jughead chuckled. 

‘’Well I’m sure when we tell him, he’ll love it,’’ she sighed. ‘’Unfortunately, I don’t think my parents will be the same way,’’

‘’Yeah,’’ he responded quietly. 

‘’But hey, at least it’s fake, right?’’ she shrugged. 

Jughead laughed.


	5. Chapter Five: Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update hope you enjoy this chapter!!

‘’Thanks for walking me home, Torombolo, should I give you a kiss goodnight?’’ she batted her eyelashes in an over exaggerated manner.

‘’Really funny, Lodge,’’ he smirked. 

She laughed, ‘’I’ll see you tomorrow, Jug,’’ she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

He laughed, ‘’See ya later,’’ he turned to walk back home.

‘’Hey Mom Dad, I’m home,’’ 

She walked into the living room to see her parents sitting in front of the fire. 

‘’Mija, where have you been?’’ her dad spoke up.

‘’I was at Jughead’s,’’ she replied. 

‘’Jones?’’ Her mother asked in shock. 

‘’Yes, I work for the newspaper now. I was helping him with an article,’’ 

Hiram cleared his throat, ‘’Anyways, Betty came by looking for you. She’s in your room, we thought you’d be home sooner,’’ 

Veronica nodded and apologized for being home so late and headed to her room. 

She opened her door to see her blonde best friend sitting on her bed. 

‘’Hey, B,’’ she stepped in. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ she asked, acting like she didn’t already have a clue. 

‘’Oh I don’t know, V maybe because you’re dating Jughead?!’’ She screamed. 

‘’Sh!!’’ she placed a hand on her mouth. ‘’I haven’t told my parents yet!’’ 

‘’Like I care, how could you Veronica?! After what you told me you start dating one of my best friends? What the hell is your problem?!’’ 

‘’I’m not going to sit around and wait for you Betty that’s my problem. What did you expect me not to date anyone while you continued to date your stupid boyfriend?’’

‘’That’s not the point! You just told me you were in love with me and now you’re dating Jughead. I don’t understand you!’’ Betty yelled in frustration. 

‘’I still have those feelings for you B I probably always will, but I’m not going to be single for the rest of my life because of that,’’ Veronica sat down next to her. 

‘’I really like Jughead, he was there for me when no one else was,’’ she smiled, hoping her love will take the bait. ‘’So, we started to hang out. And along the way I realized I liked him, and he liked me back. We figured why not? What do we have to lose?’’ 

Betty still looked furious, but her look soften, ‘’Look, V I get you not sitting around waiting for me, but still why so soon after you confessed to me?’’

‘’Why do you even care? It’s not like you have feelings for me, you’re with Reggie,’’ She sighed. ‘’At least that’s what you told me,’’

‘’Veronica that’s not the point!’’ 

‘’Then what is the point, Betty?!’’ she stood up. ‘’That you’re not in love with me back, but you want me to stay available for your convenience?’’ She shook her head. ‘’I’m sorry, but I can’t do that,’’ 

The blonde stood up, ‘’It’s not that simple. I just can’t be with you, even if I wanted to,’’ She teared up. ‘’I do want to,’’ she admitted quietly. Veronica’s eyes lit up. She’s never heard her best friend say that before. 

‘’But I can’t do that to Reggie, I love him too. I told you that,’’

Veronica sighed quietly, ‘’I understand, B. I get you and Reggie have whatever you have,’’ She grabbed her hand, ‘’But you have to respect what me and Jughead have too. And you can’t expect me to wait for you,’’ 

Betty nodded, and wiped a tear of her cheek, ‘’You’re right, V, I’m sorry. I’m happy for you and Jughead,’’ 

The shorter girl hugged her best friend, ‘’Thank you,’’ she pulled away. 

Betty looked at her, ‘’I better get going, I’ll see you later,’’ 

Veronica nodded as she walked out the door. As soon as Betty left, she smiled. Betty loved her and wanted to be with her! She finally admitted it! She took out her phone and immediately called Jughead. 

~~~~~~  
He was five minutes away from home when he heard his phone ring. 

He looked down, and saw it was Veronica. 

‘’Miss me already? It’s only been ten minutes,’’ he sarcastically replied with a smile. 

‘’You won’t believe what just happened!’’ She responded. 

‘’What?’’

‘’After you dropped me off, my parents told me that Betty was in my room,’’

‘’Well by you how excited you sound I’m guessing it went good,’’ he walked into his house. 

‘’Who are you talking to?’’ his dad asked. 

‘’Veronica,’’ he mouthed, as he walked into the bedroom.

‘’It went more than good Jug! I mean, at first we got into a fight about you and me. She was totally jealous,’’ Veronica gushed. 

‘’She was just over here, why are you talking to her again?’’ he asked with a smirk, entering the room. 

Jughead rolled his eyes, ‘’Hold on Ron,’’ he puts his phone down. ‘’Dad, do you mind? This is private,’’ 

He raised his eyebrows at him, but walked out of the room anyways.

He picked up his phone again, ‘’Sorry, continue’’

‘’She was jealous we were together, yelling at me about how I just told her how I love her, and now I’m dating you. She was upset!’’

‘’So why are you happy about that?’’ he questioned. 

‘’She told me she loves me,’’ she squealed. 

‘’Seriously?’’ 

‘’Yep! She admitted she loves me, but says she still couldn’t be with me because of Reggie,’’ she remembers sadly. 

‘’I’m sorry, Veronica. What did you say?’’

‘’I told her I understand that her and Reggie have what they have, but that she had to respect that me and you do as well,’’

He nodded, ‘’Nice, well played Lodge,’’ 

‘’Well I am an actress Jug,’’ she giggled. ‘’What about you? Hear anything from Archie yet?’’

He sighed, ‘’No but I’m sure I probably will, he seemed pretty upset,’’ 

‘’He flead the table, he seemed more than upset,’’ 

‘’Don’t get me too excited, Ron, that could mean anything,’’

‘’Doubt it, Tromobolo! It can only mean one thing!’’

Over the phone Jughead heard a man’s voice say, ‘’Veronica who are you talking to?’’

‘’Sorry Jug, I have to go talk to you tomorrow,’’

‘’Okay, good night,’’ 

Little did he know, his dad was standing by the doorway the whole time, listening in on their conversation. He could only hear his sons part but he could tell that two were definitely hiding something. He just couldn’t figure out what.


	6. Chapter Six: Jones, A River Vixen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might seem ooc for Jughead right now but tbh I felt it really worked with the story, and please it will be a major plot point the next few chapters. After all, people do crazy things when it comes to love. Enjoy!

Veronica and Jughead walked hand in hand to Veronica’s next class. It's been a few weeks of them ‘dating’, so everyone was pretty use to them already. 

“Veronica!” they heard behind them. “I need to talk to you,” 

The couple turned around to face the voice. “What Cheryl?” 

“I really need you back on the Vixens it just isn’t the same without you,” Cheryl plead. 

“Cheryl I told you, I'm probably not coming back,” 

Before she could say anything, Archie walked up to the trio. 

“Hey babe,” he gave her a quick peck on the lips. He looked to the other two. 

“Veronica,” he looked over at his best friend. They haven't talked since the two announced they were dating. 

“Jughead,” 

“Archie,” he responded. 

“Well we have to go,” The raven haired girl broke the silence.

“Please rejoin the vixens again Veronica, I'll do anything!” Cheryl yelled after them.

Hearing her say that, Jughead smirked. A new plan popped into his head. 

“What are you smirking about?” Veronica asked. 

“You'll see,” he replied. 

“That's not fair! I want to know now!” Veronica cried.

“I'll tell ya at lunch princess,” he kissed her head as they arrived at her class.

“Ugh Jug,” she rolled her eyes.

“You can wait one more period!” 

“You're the worst,” she giggled. “I want to know what's going on in that crazy head of yours,” 

“And you will do I ever keep anything from you?” 

The duo heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see familiar blonde hair in a ponytail.

“Sorry, but you guys are blocking my way into the classroom,” she smiled politely.

“Oh sorry B!” She turned back to Jughead. “I better get going,” she kissed him on the cheek before she entered the classroom. 

She sat down in her usual spot next to Betty. 

It has been awkward between them since Betty admitted how she really feels about Veronica. Also her ‘dating’ Jughead didn’t help. 

‘’Cheryl still bothering you about rejoining the Vixens?’’ The blonde asked with a polite smile. 

‘’Yeah in fact she just did, right before I got to class,’’ 

‘’You really should come back,’’ Betty stated. ‘’The team really is better with you,’’ 

The girl sighed, ‘’I don’t know, B. It was fun and all but it just stressed me out,’’

‘’I understand, you don’t have too,’’ She smiled. ‘’But there will always be a spot for you,’’

Veronica smiled back. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When lunch time finally came, Veronica ran out of the classroom to meet Jughead. 

‘’Woah,’’ the boy laughed as she ran up to him. ‘’Someone missed me,’’ 

‘’I have been waiting all period for you to tell me what you were thinking,’’ 

Jughead feigned hurt, ‘’And here I thought you were excited to see me,’’ 

‘’Oh shut up,’’ she nudged him with a smile. ‘’So tell me!’’

He looked around, ‘’Not here,’’ he grabbed her hand and took her to an empty classroom. 

‘’Come on, Jug what is it?’’ she sat down at a desk. 

‘’Okay what I’m about to say may sound crazy but,’’ he sat down right next to her. ‘’I need you to rejoin the River Vixens,’’

Before she could open her mouth to protest he continued, ‘’And I need to join with you,’’

Veronica sat there, mouth agape in shock. After a few seconds she started laughing. 

‘’What?! I’m serious, Lodge,’’ 

After she got over her laughing fit, she spoke up, ‘’Why do you wanna do this?’’

‘’Because, Cheerleaders date football players,’’ he stated. 

She looked at him with an amused face, ‘’What does that have to do with anything?’’

‘’Archie’s a football player, Cheryl’s a cheerleader. Reggie’s a football player, Betty’s a cheerleader,’’ He said. ‘’Cheerleaders date football players,’’

‘’Okay I think you watch way too many high school movies,’’

‘’Veronica, I’m serious. This will get Archie to notice me,’’ He smirked, ‘’And you’ll get to spend more time with Betty if we do this,’’ 

‘’Look as tempting and as hilarious as that sounds, Cheryl’s not going to go for it,’’

‘’Oh yes she is,’’ He smiled deviously. ‘’She said she’d do anything to get you back on the team, if she really wants you she’s going to have to take me too,’’

Veronica sighed, ‘’It would be nice to hang out with B more,’’ she smiled, ‘’And to see you as a Cheerleader,’’ 

Jughead grabbed her hand, ‘’Come on, lets go to talk to her before Lunch ends,’’

~~~~~~~~  
When they entered the cafeteria it was easy to spot the redheads. 

‘’Cheryl,’’ Veronica said as she walked up to her. 

‘’Veronica, come to tell me you’re rejoining?’’ she replied with a smile on her face. 

‘’Yes, but I have to talk to you about something,’’

‘’Sure, what is it?’’ 

‘’If you put me on the team, you have to put Jughead on too,’’

The redhead tried to keep a straight face as she replied, ‘’Not going to happen, Veronica,’’

‘’Oh come on Cheryl, we’ve never had a boy Vixen before. You could become a school legend because of it,’’ 

Cheryl scoffed, ‘’I’m already a school legend,’’

‘’Look, you told me that you would do anything to get me back on the team,’’ 

She linked her arms with the boy, ‘’You want one, you take us both,’’ she gestured between them. 

Cheryl looked over at Jughead, who just smiled at her. 

She crossed her arms, ‘’Fine, I’ll take Jones,’’ She looked over at the boy again, ‘’But if you screw up, I will kick you off,’’

Jughead threw his hands up in the air, ‘’I won’t screw up, I promise,’’ 

‘’Practice is tomorrow at 2,’’ she unenthusiastically responded.

When she walked off, Veronica and Jughead high fived. 

‘’It worked! I can’t believe it,’’ Veronica said. 

‘’I told you it would,’’ Jughead laughed. ‘’I may become the laughing stock of the whole school, but oh well,’’ He looked over at Archie laughing at something Reggie said, Cheryl right under his arm, wishing he was in her spot. ‘’Loves worth it,’’ He smiled.


	7. Chapter Seven: Just tell me why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded twice today because I love y'all!!

‘’I don’t know what I’m gonna do if you’re busy this afternoon,’’ Jughead responded as him and Veronica walked out of the school. 

‘’I know, but I told my mom I’d go see this movie with her,’’ She sighed. ‘’My dad won’t go with her, and-’’

‘’You don’t have to explain to me Ron, I understand,’’ He interrupted. 

She was about to respond but they heard a car horn. Looking up they noticed it was Veronica’s mother, looking very confused at the duo. 

‘’Sorry, Jug I gotta go,’’ She hugged him quickly, ‘’I’ll text you later,’’ She ran over to the car. 

‘’Have fun!’’ He shouted to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his best friend walking up to him.

‘’Nice to see you two aren’t always attached at the hip,’’ Archie stated. 

The boy scoffed, ‘’What is that supposed to mean?’’

‘’Ever since you guys started dating you two do everything together,’’ He rolled his eyes.

‘’Well yeah,’’ Jughead responded, ‘’That’s what dating is. Don’t you hang out with Cheryl all the time?’’ he shot back.

Archie glared at him, ‘’I don’t see how that’s any of your business,’’ 

‘’Oh you don’t want me in your business?’’ He walked up to him, inches away from his face. ‘’Then don’t get in mine,’’ 

Jughead stared at his crush, his face unreadable. He wasn’t angry, or upset. It was an expression Jughead’s never seen before on the redhead’s face. His cheeks were a light shade of pink which did not go unnoticed. 

It wasn’t until then he realized how close they actually were. Jughead pulled away fast, his cheeks a little red. 

An awkward silence fell between them. 

Archie was the first to speak, ‘’Just tell me why,’’

Jughead frowned, ‘’Why what?’’

‘’Why you’re dating her,’’ 

The boy sighed, ‘’Because I really like her, like a lot. Why else would I be dating her?’’

Archie’s eyes darted to his, ‘’I don’t know,’’ he responded quietly. ‘’You told me you didn’t like girls like that, and that you didn’t like her,’’  
Jughead scoffed, ‘’Well, feelings change Archie. You of all people should know that,’’ he crossed his arms. ‘’You use to hate Cheryl, and now she’s your girlfriend. How are Veronica and I any different?’’ 

‘’Because, Me and Cheryl at least make sense,’’ Archie’s voice rose a little, ‘’You and Veronica are like from two different worlds,’’

Jughead rolled his eyes, ‘’I don’t have time for this, Archie,’’ he started to walk off, until a question stopped him mid step. 

‘’Why’d you join the Vixens?’’

He turned around to face him, ‘’Excuse me?’’

‘’Cheryl told me,’’ he shrugged. ‘’Veronica practically gave her an ultimatum to get you on the team. Why?’’

‘’Because,’’ he started, thinking of an excuse. ‘’Ron told me she’d feel safer if I was on the team,’’ he internally cringed at what he said but it was better than the truth. 

Archie shook his head, ‘’Can’t you see she’s changing you?’’ he walked closer to him. ‘’The Jughead I know wouldn’t join the Vixens no matter what but now some girl comes along and you join the cheerleading team?’’

‘’She’s not just some girl, Archie!’’ He yelled. ‘’She’s my girlfriend, what about that don’t you understand?!’’ Jughead mentally patted himself on the back for the acting. Maybe he should join the school’s next production. 

‘’That she’s your girlfriend!’’ He screamed. ‘’It makes no fucking sense!’’

‘’Maybe not to you, Archie! But it does to me and her. And that’s really all that matters,’’ He stomped off. When he was far away enough, he smiled. Archie Andrews, the boy he’s been crushing on for years, might possibly like him back. 

~~~~~~~  
When Veronica and her mom got out of the movie theaters she saw a text from Jughead. 

Weirdo Jones- 2:30 pm  
Call when you’re out of the theater. Code Red!

Veronica’s heart raced. What happened between him and Archie? Was it good? Bad? 

Veronica- 4:45 pm  
Call you as soon as I can

‘’Who are you talking to?’’ Her mother asked. 

‘’Uhm, Jughead,’’ She responded quietly. 

‘’Jughead? You’ve been hanging out with him a lot…’’ Mrs Lodge pressed. 

‘’Yeah, he’s my,’’ she stopped. ‘’Boyfriend,’’ Veronica said carefully. 

Her mother’s eyes went wide with shock, ‘’Veronica, you have to be joking,’’

She scoffed, ‘’I’m not, he’s my boyfriend and I like him so much. I like the way he makes me feel, and even though we’re so different, we understand each other,’’ 

Her mother stared at her as if she had grown another head, ‘’I don’t know what to say to this,’’

‘’Say that you’re happy for me,’’ Veronica said as if it’s obvious. 

‘’I’m not happy for you, Veronica!’’ She yelled. ‘’I’m furious! Why would you do this? Why would do date someone so below us?’’ she said disgusted. 

Veronica’s blood began to boil, ‘’He’s not below us! Just because he lives in a trailer park and he’s dad works for Pops doesn’t mean he’s less than us! Jughead’s a person just like me and you, and his status in society doesn’t change that!’’ she opened the car door, and got out. 

‘’Where are you going?’’ Her mother asked. 

‘’To Jughead’s!’’ she screamed as she walked off in the direction of Sunnyside trailer park. 

~~~~~~~  
Jughead waited patiently for Veronica to call him. He was in the kitchen doing the dishes when he heard a knock at the door. 

‘’Who’s there?’’ He asked. 

‘’It’s Veronica,’’

He opened the door, ‘’Ron? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to call?’’

She looked sad, ‘’I just got into a fight with my mom,’’ Tears filled her eyes.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her, ‘’What happened?’’

‘’I told her we were ‘dating’ and she started bad mouthing you saying you’re below us,’’ Veronica started to get mad again, ‘’I told her just because you live in a trailer park and your dad works at Pop’s doesn’t make you below us, you’re human just like everyone else,’’ 

Jughead shook his head lightly. He knew her parents would feel that way about him. Almost everyone did. ‘’Veronica you didn’t have to defend me, everyone sees me that way,’’ 

‘’I don’t,’’ she said. ‘’Archie doesn’t, or Betty or Kevin or any of your real friends,’’

‘’So we are actually friends?’’ He asked with a small smile. 

‘’Of course!’’ She laughed a little, ‘’I would say we’re best friends,’’

‘’I would say so too,’’ He smiled.

She smiled, tears still in her eyes. 

‘’Anyways,’’ she changed the subject. ‘’Tell me everything that happened with you and Archie!’’


End file.
